If Not For You
by MissBellaVoisin
Summary: It's Valentine's Day, and Franziska is really not in the mood for everyones foolishly foolish public displays of affection. Her day goes from bad to worse and, worse still is that she begins to think up scenarios of herself and Miles. How foolish.
1. A Foolish Morning

**Note: **Hi all! Um, I haven't ever really written a PW fanfiction before, so I'll do my best to make this good (and hopefully something you will enjoy. I know this first part is short, but I promise to make it longer in future parts). The title is from a song by Bob Dylan.

**If Not For You**

Franziska awoke that morning with a feeling that she had forgotten something. She couldn't for the life of her figure out exactly what it was, and tried to push the thought from her mind because she had a lot of work to do today and had no time to dwell on such pointless and foolish things. She moved into the adjoining bathroom, where she slipped out of her silk white night dress and hopped into the shower. The warm water felt soothing against her skin and she smiled to peacefully to herself and for whatever reason, she decided to turn on the little radio that was attached to the shower wall. This was a thing she hardly ever did for she had little patience for modern music and the foolish hosts that ran the stations.

"_Good morning all you early birds! And what a fabulous day it is; the sunny weather seems to be set in for the day, which is just the thing all you love birds out there could want! It's currently 7:30 this wonderful Valentine's Day, so make sure you make the most of it with you special someone!"_

Franziska frowned. "Of course", she thought angrily to herself. It was Valentine's day; how could she have forgotten? Not that it really mattered, as she had never once in her 18 years of living on this planet ever had a valentine before. But she didn't care, not much, not really.

Still…

The radio bought the 19 year old back to reality, playing some sappy love song. Angrily, Franziska shut of the water and the radio, glaring at it as she did so.

"Foolish thing, I don't know why I even bought you".

Ever since that radio announcement, things went from bad to worse for Franziska von Karma. After her shower and a little breakfast, she left the house and headed out to her black Mercedes. However, when she put the keys in the ignition, the car failed to make so much as a single noise. Franziska, try as she might, she simply couldn't get the car to start. "Curses", she muttered, shooting her hand out to smack the steering wheel but missed and ended up hitting the dial on the car radio instead, turning it on accidently.

"It's now 8:15 this fine February 14th, and we here hope that your Valentine's Day is going-"

That was it. Franziska shut off the radio, locked the car and leaned against it. She looked up into the sky for a moment, rubbing her temples, trying to calm herself. Well, it was a nice day; that she couldn't argue with. With a heavy sigh, she had no choice- it was public transport for Franziska.


	2. One Of Those Days

**Note: Okay, here is another small part (again I'm sorry, I promise the next part will be reallllllllllllly long. Like you have no idea. And Miles shall be in it =])**

**To my reviewers, I love you XD Heheh, Okay, Next Part=**

"Fool, fool, fool!" Franziska thought dismally to herself. Public transport- why didn't she just walk? Or call a taxi? Why on Earth did she have an impulse to catch the bus? Full of all these commoners, all these romantics. Franziska had taken the bus once before, when her car was taken in for service and over-all the trip wasn't so bad as the bus was near empty, filled only with a few people on their way to work. Today however, the bus was damn near packed, and the only seat left that Franziska could take was opposite a couple who were so lovey-dovey to the point where Franziska felt like she was going to be sick- or that she would have to whip them. Her hand moved down to her side where she usually kept her whip but it was nowhere to be found. Frantically, she checked her little suitcase, but all she found in there were case files and her purse. That was when she remembered she left her whip in the passenger seat of the car this morning.

"Fool, fool, fool!", she cursed herself mentally again. She needed to focus, but for some reason she just couldn't. All these couples, all this foolishly foolish romantic notions and public displays of affection annoyed the young prosecutor greatly for reasons unknown.

She checked her watch; she would be stuck on this god damn bus for at least another ten minutes. Deciding that she couldn't really do anything about this fact, she settled into her seat and stared out the window, watching the world pass her by, trying to block out everything else around her.

That didn't really work to well as she could still hear the chattering and murmurs of the other passengers, particularly that of the couple opposite her.

"Oh Ron", a young lady with long brown hair giggled. "You're so good to me".

The man, not too much older gave a nervous laugh. "Desiree, I um… here", he said, handing her a single red rose. Her eyes lit up upon the site of this and she hugged him (although in Franziska's opinion it looked as though she was going to cut off his circulation as he looked in a bit of pain for the moment).

She let him go and added the rose to the large bouquet of flowers that she was holding and smiled at Franziska who shot the couple the biggest glare she could muster (not that it was hard to do so), and looked out the window once more. _'As if anyone needs that many foolishly foolish flowers. They are just going to die anyway'_, she thought.

Oh how she hated the bus. This was going '_to be one of those days', _she thought dismally.

When the bus finally stopped outside the Prosecutors building she glanced up at it and drew breath.

"At least there won't be any of this foolish foolery here today", she thought to herself as she walked up the stairs and into the building.

She couldn't have been more wrong if she tried. Upon entering, Franziska thought for a moment that she had stumbled into the wrong office building; what was usually a very modern and formal looking workspace had transformed in a matter of hours. There were dozens of flowers, soft toys of all descriptions, cards, paper heart chains and so fourth set up all around the ground floor of the office.

"Happy Valentine's Day Miss von Karma!", came an all too familiar irritating voice from behind her. Franziska turned to meet the ever cheerful face of that detective Gumshoe. He today, seemed to be in particularly high spirits, and was dressed in a light pink suit shirt and black slacks. Franziska glared at him. "I have no time for such foolish hallmark holidays!" she said, causing the detective to flinch slightly.

That made Franziska smile, knowing that she still held power over people here, despite the high spirits of the inhabitants here.

"Um well", the detective trailed off. Franziska folded her arms over her chest.

"Out with it Scruffy! I have work to do!"

"Wouldyoulikeafloweritsjustthatiamgivingthemouttoeveryoneandithoughtyoumightwantonepleasedonthurtmesir"

Franziska simply stared at him for a long time, and it was actually quite unsettling. Without another word, Gumshoe nervously retreated into the crowd and Franziska pressed forward, thinking that the only safe place would be her office on the eleventh floor. She decided that she would stay their the entire day and not leave unless she absolutely had to.

It was only five minutes after she reached her office that she needed a case file from the store room and had to venture back out from her sanctuary once more.

"Curse this foolish day!" she grumbled to no one.


	3. You Will

**Note: I just want to thank my reviewers ^_^ You make me so happy 3**

Franziska opened the door a fraction and peeked out into the hallway. Luckily it was deserted, not that she cared if anyone was there or anything, it's just she didn't want to be bothered with more talk of this foolishly foolish holiday than was necessary. The file storage facility was located at the end of the same hallway. As Franziska entered and found it presumably empty, she sighed with relief.

_"Perhaps my luck has changed",_ she thought optimistically (sort of) as she began to search the records for where the case file was located. It was on the highest shelf naturally, but Franziska didn't mind heights and climbed up the moving ladder and slid across to the far right where the file where she successfully found the file without any trouble. However, that was when her luck was beginning to change again. True it was that the file was easily located. It was however, impossible for her to reach it as she simply wasn't tall enough to.

This is the point where Franziska really wants to hurt something; or someone.

She tried to reach over a little more to grab the file and for one sweet moment, it seemed like she was going to be able to get it. The corner of the file was in her grasp. She, however, didn't realize that she was dangerously unbalanced and when she moved over a little more, she felt herself begin to lose her footing and she fell backwards.

It all happened so fast that she barley had a chance to think about what was really happening. With a scream, Franziska began to fall… she waited for impact but she never hit the ground.

When she forced her eyes open, she was face to face with-

"You!" Franziska nearly screamed again, staring up into those all too familiar grey eyes which were now shining with amusement.

"Good morning, Franziska", the prosecutor smiled, speaking is his normal calm and collected manner.

'_Why him? Of all the people…why?"_ she thought dismally, giving him the best glare she could muster. This however only seemed to amuse him further, a smile playing at the corners of his mouth.

"What on Earth were you doing Franziska?"

"It's not any of your business, fool!" she said, looking away for a moment. "But if you must know, I was trying to get a file even though I thought that it was blindingly obvious as this is a file room after all".

"Ah, so that's how it is…", Miles said in a near distant voice. Franziska, now somewhat entranced by his change of tone glanced at him with curiosity.

"How what is exactly?" she questioned.

"Why you're in such a foul mood today", he said, smiling at her. It was at this point she realized how close they were and that he still held her in his arms. Trying to suppress an unwanted blush with anger, she wriggled and squirmed in his arms, signaling obviously without words her want to be let down, and he complied, his smirk never leaving his face.

"Out of my way, fool", she said, trying to push past him, but he would not move. Instead, he purposefully tried to block her very path of leaving, standing directly in front of the door.

"Now, now Franziska. Is this really a way to treat someone who just saved your life?"

"Saved? I would have been fine! I didn't need to be saved I was- Just get out of my way would you? I don't see the need to continue this pointlessly foolish conversation!".

Miles sighed and stepped aside, letting the young prosecutor leave the room. He followed suit, and, try as she might, he was faster than she was and managed to keep up with her pace quite easily.

"What do you want now?" she sighed, pressing forward.

"You forgot this", he said simply, holding out the case file to her which flew to the floor when she fell. Franziska, being so caught up in her angry outburst, nearly forgot that was the reason why she left her office in the first place.

"Oh", she said, snatching it from him and continued to walk.

"Oh, Franziska", Miles called before she entered her office.

"Happy Valentine's Day".

Before Franziska could say anything else, Miles had turned to the stairwell and left the floor.

"I hate you Miles Edgeworth, even more than this foolish day!"

---------------------------------

A few hours later, there was a knock on Franziska's door. She had been so busy slaving away on her next case to distract herself from everything else that she didn't notice how much time had passed. The clock on the wall read exactly three pm.

"Enter if you must", she said, scribbling some extra notes here and there, pausing only when she met those familiar grey eyes once again.

"Good afternoon Franziska", Miles said, walking into the room and closing the door with a snap behind him.

"Oh its you", she said, returning to her work. "Get out".

Miles chose to ignore this comment and walked closer to the desk where he sat down in the chair directly opposite her.

"I didn't see you at lunch", he said in a casual tone, at an attempt at trying to make conversation.

"I was busy; I have no time for lunch. Besides, I'll just get something to eat on the way ho- at home", she thought dismally when she remembered that her car had broken down this morning, although it seemed so long ago now. She'd have to catch the bus. Again.

"Well, I took the liberty of bringing you something. Although it's not really a substantial lunch, it should be enough for the meantime", he said, placing a pink, heart-shaped box on the desk. Franziska stared at it like it was some contagious disease and looked up at Miles who was smiling.

"I am not amused, Miles Edgeworth".

"Really? I am pleasantly amused myself".

"Right, if that's all, get out".

"Fine, but make sure you have something. Good eating habits are vital in-"

"Must I repeat myself?" Franziska said in a bored tone.

Miles sighed. "Very well, I shall leave. Good day, Franziska", he said and with a small bough, he left the room once more.

Franziska sat there for a while, looking at the door in which Miles had just left. A strange feeling began to rise up in her chest. _'Perhaps I'm a little too harsh on the fool sometimes'_, she thought to herself. It was at this moment, when her attention was bought back to the heart-shaped box on the table. She prodded it with the tip of her pen.

"Stupid little box", she said to the empty room, eyeing it angrily. Try as she may to return to her work, the box kept playing on her mind. She didn't want it, at least that is what she kept telling herself, and refused to open it.

But it was still there, on her table, staring at her. Tormenting her. _'Wait, what am I thinking? Its just a foolish little box'._

In the end, Franziska decided to open it just a little and peek inside. "Chocolates", she said, raising an eyebrow. And they weren't just any chocolates either. They were the good kind, the ones she used to have when she lived in Germany and not the foolish cheap American kind.

Franziska decided that she would have just one little tiny chocolate and then she threw the box into a draw on her desk and stood up, stretching her legs. She figured she had been inside too long and really did need to go and get something substantial to eat. The weather was still fine out, so she decided that she would go and have lunch in the nearby park.

------------------------------------

Franziska sat on a park bench looking very much out of place. "Why did I choose to come here?" she mentally slapped herself.

The park was filled with other couples having picnic lunches, and after a while, it really started to get to Franziska, but she wasn't annoyed at anyone anymore. Only at herself.

"I know I shouldn't care…I don't need anyone to make me feel more perfect than I already am. I am… perfect…I…" but her thoughts began to change and drift into other thoughts as she glanced around at the happy couples in the park.

Her attention rested on a particularly intimate couple under the shade of a near by willow tree.

At that very moment, a single image drifted into her thoughts. Of herself and Miles, together as they were.

Franziska shook her head and cursed herself for a moment, feeling a blush spread across her cheeks and was glad that no one she knew was around to see this.

"_Still…It would be… nice I suppose",_ she thought to herself.

These thoughts of herself and Miles weren't a one off thing. In fact, ever since she could remember, she always had visions and flashes of herself and Miles. Foolishly romantic ones. She could never suppress them though, and really, when she thought about it, she wasn't sure if she ever really tried. Not that it mattered. She would never ever tell Miles any of this so in the end, it really didn't matter.

Not Really.

She watched that couple again, intrigued and disgusted at the same time of their lack of decency in public. They were literally all over each other. Before she even had a chance to get mad, another flash of herself and Miles in that position flashed across her mind. Franziska had never been in a relationship with a man before. Perhaps it was because her father constantly forced her to believe that everyone else is just a pawn in her world; that the only path to perfection is to count on oneself and disregard all others around you. Perhaps it was because she liked to think of herself as independent and didn't need to succumb to the foolish demands and emotional attachments of others. Perhaps it was all this and more, but perhaps, and deep down she knew more than anything that this was the real reason, was because she was afraid.

"Finally left your office I see", she heard a familiar voice, drawing her back to reality.

"M-Miles Edgeworth", she said, somewhat surprised for a moment. Then she remembered that he always came to the park for his daily walk. She knew this because she sees him from her office window every day. Not that she was watching or anything.

"I-I-Yes. Its nice out", she continued, suddenly feeling somewhat nervous at the stare he was giving her.

"I didn't expect to see you out here, but I'm glad I did. I've been looking everywhere for you".

Franziska couldn't help but feel an excited little feeling in her stomach at this remark. _'He was looking for me?'_ before that little voice in her mind called her a fool.

She didn't say anything in reply, for she felt that if she were to speak, it would come out wrong and she would only embarrass herself.

"I have a question for you… actually it's more like a request", he continued, running his fingers though his hair which shone in the sunlight.

Her heart sank for a moment, _'Get a grip, Franziska! Honestly, you are being the biggest fool of all today'._

"O-Oh, and what is it Miles Edgeworth?"

"Well, tonight there is a little dinner that Detective Gumshoe has organized at the Gatewater Hotel to celebrate Val- I mean today", he said, choosing his works carefully when he noticed Franziska's reaction to all this.

"And you see, he wishes very much for you to attend and I-I was wondering… If you would… accompany me to it?"

Franziska raised an eyebrow. Did she hear right? "Ex-Excuse me?"

"Will you go with me, Franziska?", Miles asked again with deep sincerity in his voice and what looked like a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

"I-No. How foolish of you to even ask me such a question. Honestly, Miles Edgeworth, you are a bigger fool than I first thought".

"Excellent, I'll stop by your place around… eight o'clock".

Franziska stood up, feeling her anger rise. She didn't care for being ignored. "I said-"

"Great, well, I'll see you this evening. Good Day, Franziska".

"I'm not going!"

"And why would that be? If you give a substantial reason, I will gladly leave you be".

"I-I- No! I'm not going. Forget it. You-you-fool!"

"Well, if that is the best you can come up with… I'll be by at eight so be ready".

"I'm not going!"

Miles smirked, "You will".

Before she could even say another word, Miles disappeared, leaving behind a very distraught Franziska von Karma.


	4. Decent

**Firstly, I'm not even going to say how sorry I am because that doesn't cut it. However, people have been messaging me to finish this… and I guess with the new game out getting me back into it again, I thought "Well, why not?" since there's not much more to go; in fact, after this chapter I think there will only be another one or two to go =]. Enjoy if you're still around or new even :)**

* * *

In all of Franziska's years of living on this Earth, only a few times had she ever cried or felt like she was going to. Today was one of those few days.

The bus trip home was almost as bad as the first. Foolish couples everywhere, _'I love you's' _all about the place. Flowers, chocolates, over-sized plush animals. Although with the flowers, Franziska smirked inwardly. Some of them seem to look wilted already. Of course, she's the only one to notice this.

Now that she was home however, the bus trip home had been pushed from her mind. She slammed her briefcase down on the kitchen bench and stormed off into her bedroom.

"Foolish, foolish, foolish!" she said to herself, her hands gripping at her hair which after a long day of work, was quite the mess.

"Why did I say yes…? I hate this day! Whoever came up with this stupid hallmark holiday should pay the price for their foolishness! Honestly… what am I… eight?"- She stopped in mid-sentence and looked over at the alarm clock on her bedside table. It was already drawing in to the six o'clock mark.

"SIX?!" she shouted, then for a brief moment felt rather embarrassed as she realized she was talking to no one but herself and the walls of the bedroom.

She sat down on the edge of the bed with a heavy sigh, placing her head in her hands.

_"I can't do this…" _

She glanced dismally at her reflection in the mirror directly across from her and the bed. Reflected back was a rather drained and sad looking Franziska.

_"Foolish mirror, why did I buy you?"_ she thought, glaring harder at it. And then she saw something out of place. Her wardrobe door was slightly ajar. This annoyed her, as a von Karma is always neat and presentable at all times, even in the privacy of their own home.

She got up off the bed to close the door when spied a white dress crumpled at the bottom of the wardrobe. She picked it up and held it to herself in the mirror. She could not for the life of her recall where she bought such a thing, but she had to admit… it didn't look all that bad.

She glanced back at the clock. She knew for a fact he'd be here before eight. She also knew that when Miles was involved, everything he says goes. Usually. She was proud she had power over her former little-brother. But still…

They weren't ever related. And Miles' brotherly teasing had gotten more…

She knew that, but she'd be damned if she'd ever admit it.

* * *

By the time Franziska was almost ready, it was eight o'clock.

"Fool!" She cursed when she heard the doorbell. Right on cue. Not a second late. "Well, you can just wait", she thought to herself as she finished fixing up her hair. She hadn't even slipped her dress on yet. Fool. Fool. Fool!

She looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was teased only slightly at the ends, just enough to make it soft and elegant looking. Something she had never ever tried, but it came out quite nicely she thought. She stared at herself properly. She was only wearing her bra and underwear, but rarely did she like to look at herself.

Perfection; that's what von Karma's are. But her body, in her view was anything but. Just as she went to pick up her dress, the bedroom door swung open.

"Ah Franziska! I'm here to-"

A piercing scream unlike any other was heard. "MILES EDGEWORTH! FOOL! GET OUT I'M NOT DECENT!"

Miles stood there in the doorway, his mouth slightly open. When he realized that standing before him in lacy lingerie was Franziska, he shut his mouth and walked straight back out of the room.

"That was… rather awkward. I'm sorry Franziska" he said, leaning against the door, his cheeks tinged with a slight pink colour.

Franziska, who had never been more embarrassed and angered at what just happened, merely glared daggers at Miles though the closed door. So strongly she knew he could feel it. And that he did.

She stepped into her dress, hearing a muffled Miles apologizing over and over through the door but she wasn't listening.

Try as she may, she simply couldn't for the life of her reach for the zip at the back of her dress. "FOOLISH DRESS! FOOLISH EVERYTHING. Gah!"

She threw herself down on the bed, trying again. Miles continued to ramble on, but she stopped him mid-sentence. "Get in here, fool!"

The door opened straight away. "Franziska, please, I mean, the door… remember I have a key and I thought you maybe didn't hear so I-"

"Just… just shut up! Here!" She said, standing up, holding her dress at the front and turning around. "Zip it up would you fool. Make yourself useful!"

"Oh", Miles said, walking over to stand behind her. For a moment, a nostalgic memory danced across his mind from that of their childhood. But that thought left just as quickly as it had came.

For some reason, this position felt… much too close for her liking, almost intimate in fact. She could smell his sweet cologne, his breath against her neck as he moved closer. "Of course", he said softly.

A chill danced across her skin as his hand brushed against her back as he swiftly moved the zip upwards.

"There you are", he said and they both looked across to their reflection in the bedroom mirror. There was Miles, looking stunning as he usually did in his sharp black tuxedo, vest and white suit shirt underneath. On his breast pocket, were two red rose broaches pinned there.

Franziska wore her white dress which was strapless and tight at the top but flowed elegantly from the waist down to her knees. She wore matching white heels with little bows on the tops to match the little white bow she placed in her hair.

"You look stunning", he whispered and for that one moment, Franziska wanted to do something so incredibly and utterly foolishly foolish. She wanted to kiss him.

"Too bad I can't say the same for you, you fool" she smirked. He smiled back and walked away and back into the living room, leaving her standing there. Instantly she regretted her words. She wanted him closer, not further away. Or did she.

"Franziska, we should get going!" Miles chimed from the other room.

She took one last look and mentally prepared herself. This day was really messing with her head.  
But at least she looked decent now.

* * *

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this a little for those out there who are reading. Please comment. They are nice :D**  
**Don't worry, I've got the final chapters ready to go. They should be up soon!**

**To all those who have reviewed and faved and whatnot; thanks so much! :D:D:D**

**If you come and take me away from my horrible workplace, I can give you more XD aha.**  
**Enjoy! :D**


	5. Every Word

**OhMyGosh people reviewed! :O Thank you! I don't deserve them considering how long its taken to update (I checked, I hadn't updated this until last night in over a year. That is pretty fail). However! At least I updated hey? Here's the next part =]**

* * *

The drive to the Gatewater Hotel seemed to take an eternity and a day. Miles casually talked about some upcoming cases every so often but mostly, the trip was a quiet one. The kind where the silence is anything but pleasant.

Franziska, for once, made little comment to Miles' topics of conversation, mainly staring blankly out at the streets that passed her by. She liked how, at the speed they were driving, the street-lights seemed to flutter and dance by them, as if they were fireflies. It was a peaceful little sight to behold and for a moment she wondered if anyone else saw this the way she did.

She leant her head against the window and listened to the soft sounds around her, the car, Miles…

And then she felt a hand on her shoulder shaking her softly. "Franziska… we're here" came a distance voice. Her eyes shot open and Miles was looking at her, his face an expression of concern. It was then she realized she had fallen asleep. His face was so close to hers now. So close she felt like she could sink into his endless gaze.

"I…Fool…" she said sleepily, feeling so very tired and much more drained.

Miles grimaced for a second, choosing his words carefully. "Franziska, you haven't eaten much today, have you?"

"That's none of your business, Miles Edgeworth. Now, let's get inside and get this foolish night over with".

Without another word, Franziska opened the door and stepped out.

The Gatewater hotel was a very classy and prestige kind of place. From the marble floors to the glass chandeliers, the whole place screamed 'elegance', 'money'. And the people who usually stayed there fit into that category nicely. But tonight, thanks to Gumshoe pulling a few strings with the staff, the conference room had been turned into some kind of elegant ballroom.  
The ceiling was made of glass, letting the clear night skies stars cast their light over the guests.

There were rows of tables set up, with delicate flowers arranged all over the place. Candles lit the chandeliers above and somewhere, the music played on.

Franziska had to admit, Gumshoe really did do a good job. And at the very moment of entering, Gumshoe was there, to greet them.

He was wearing a suit too, although not as sharp as most of the others around them. "Hiya Mr. Edgeworth, sir! And…"

He paused for a moment, a curious look cast upon his features as he looked at Franziska.

"It's me scruffy! God only knows you should know my face by now you foolish fool!"

Gumshoe's features tightened in horror. "_Miss von Karma sir! I- you- here-sir?"_

Franziska rolled her eyes and walked away from him. This is the second time she forgot her whip and she was regretting it very much.

* * *

After about ten minutes upon arriving at the Gatewater, (which included a sharp slap to the face of Larry by a passing comment made at Franziska), she was already wanting to leave. She hadn't seen Miles since she arrived and to be honest, as much as it pained her to admit it, he was the closest thing she had for company. Or a friend. Ever.

She didn't have friends.

She sat on a seat in the darkness of the dancefloor near the far corner, watching, looking at everyone. People were dancing. People were hugging, kissing, laughing. Friends were joking about. All her life, she had been taught that people are the biggest weakness of all. To not get tangled up in such foolish and pointless webs. But tonight, she wondered if it was worth it. For once, she thought, she'd like to be like the others.

Miles however, he was like her, she thought. After all, he had grown up with her, for the most part. Given he was friends with that idiotic failing artist Larry and that foolish defense attorney, Phoenix, but that was a long time ago.

Her eyes lit up when she caught site of Miles. From here, she realized she could watch everyone from the shadows, but no one out there could see her.

Miles looked for a moment, rather lost, until Maya, the girl who worked with Phoenix, came running up and crashing into him at full speed. He looked for a moment angry, but she saw him laugh. The others joined them. And Miles, he looked content. Almost happy. She never saw him that happy when he was with her. And it hurt. She didn't know why. She didn't want it to. But it did.

She had enough of lurking. She got up and moved across the floor to the outside open balcony, never once looking back.

"_What a horrible, foolishly foolish Friday",_ Franziska thought dismally to herself as she leaned against one of the pillars, looking out at the night sky. The view from here was quite beautiful. The skies were clear and in the distance she could see the moonlight settling over the soft ocean waves.  
Franziska had always wondered what it would be like to live by the sea. Somewhere warm. Somewhere not home.

She was so tired; she felt it down to her bones. She really needed to eat something, but she just couldn't contemplate moving back inside. She wanted to go home, but knew she'd probably have to wait for Miles to take her home. Or call for a cab, but they are hard to come by on a Friday night.

From inside, she could hear the music changing to a slow waltz kind of song. She sighed heavily and closed her eyes.

"I'm the biggest fool of all".

"I don't think you are".

Franziska didn't move. She didn't even need to open her eyes to know who was speaking. "What do you want now", she asked, her voice sounding as tired as she felt

"Must you always act this way Franziska?", Miles sighed, coming to stand near her. He held onto the balcony railing and looked out at the scene before them.

She didn't say anything, instead choosing to look at her feet, clicking her shoes together a little absentmindedly.

The silence stretched out for what seemed like years but was only really a few seconds. Miles sighed heavily again. "Are you going to talk to me at all tonight?"

"I want to go home. I demand you take me home now"

"Take you home? Take yourself. I invited you here, I drove you here. You haven't even made an effort, Franziska".

Franziska felt her voice catch in her throat for a moment. "I haven't made an effort? I HAVEN'T? Can't you see… don't you… you're a foolish fool too then".

"What are you talking about?" Miles said, turning to her. Something about her voice was off, he didn't like it. And he saw it in her eyes. The image of something inside breaking.

"I…you've got all these friends. You've got it all. Papa always liked you more although he never said it. I knew he wished you were his son instead of having me as his daughter".

"Franziska… don't say that-"

"Shut up!" she all but shouted. Something hot burned at the corners of her eyes. She tried to fight the feeling back. "You think you can just walk in and out of my life when you want, Miles Edgeworth? You think I'm a game? I'm not perfect… I try so hard… but I'm never going to be perfect. I'm never going to be what I was meant to be. I'm never going to be you".

Miles drew closer and took hold of one of her hands in his. It was soft, small and delicate compared to his. And as he looked at her, he felt something inside tear.  
Franziska had only cried a few times in her life, that was true.  
He was now one of the reasons for it.

He squeezed her hand. "Franziska…" he began, brushing her hair back from her eyes with a gentle hand.

"M-m-Miles E-Ed-Edgeworth", she quietly sobbed as she felt the walls around her break down. "I want to go home. Please".

Miles knew this was serious. Franziska never said please. Ever.

"Franziska, I promise I will, but… on one condition", he said, with a gleam in his eye.

"Wh-what's that? I'm hardly in a condition to agree to your…. Conditions, fool" she said, knowing she wasn't making much sense at this point in time.

"Be my Valentine".

Franziska tried to brush the tears from her eyes. "Be your… your what?"

"Valentine. Let me be yours and I'll take you home. No strings, no staying. Just say yes".

He took one of the rose broaches from his breast pocket and gently pinned it to the top corner of her dress. She was shaking at his touch, but in a new way. Like an electric current had shot through her body and danced across her skin.

"For you", he said with a smile on his face.

Franziska smiled a small smile. "I don't know what's gotten into me. This foolish day", she said, laughing a little. Miles chuckled too.

"I guess this day does have the tendency to mess with people's minds. However… I think in reality days like these… they just bring out our desires. What we really want".

Franziska nodded, a smirk playing on her lips. "Those are the words of a fool".

"Then I must be the most foolish fool of them all…" he said, trailing off.

"Why would that be? I mean, I've been telling you that for-"

Before she could finish, a soft pair of lips pressed against her own. For a moment she couldn't believe it. But she kissed back. He tasted sweet, like tea and cinnamon. Just like she knew he would. And for that one moment, everything really was perfect.

They broke apart and he held her close to him, looking down at her.

"You are stunning, Franziska. Truly beautiful… Perfect".

And when her eyes met his, she knew deep down, that he meant it.

Every word.

* * *

**And that's it! I'm done!  
I want to thank those people who made this story a favorite and added this to their watch list. But most of all, to the people who reviewed! And even more to those who have followed this story until the very (long awaited) end.  
You guys are the greatest =]**

**To new readers; I hope you enjoyed the story. Just because it's over doesn't mean reviews aren't nice =]  
I'll be back with another story soon! Maybe another PW one? What do you think? Any ideas? =] (And haha, I agree with those who think there should be more fics of this pair!)**

_**A/N: As stated in Chapter One, the title of my story, "If Not For You", is a Bob Dylan song. So he owns that. And the Phoenix Wright series & its silly and somewhat whacky characters belong to Capcom and their respected creators. Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
